ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horrid Henry the movie 2
Horrid henry 2 henry in magicland is a 2016 live action feature Plot The Film starts with henry brian ralph al and bart planning to pull the prank of the century but peter and weepy william show up claiming that margret and susan are there but ms battle ax and sidmouth show up to give the kids their exams but a portal opens up unleashing a knight who is called couragous character he tells henry that he is the chosen one and the person who will defeat bellzabub beofre he turns into a giant he takes them to magicland where they meet king korag who tells them that bellzabub has corrupted one of korags clones mistro who now calls himself malevolent mistro he sends henry character margret peter william susan ralph al brian battle ax sid and bart along with the unfunny court jester jokee the jester. meanwhile in mistros castle mistro and bellzabub send a bunch of skeleton warriors after them. henry and the group decide to rest character henry and margret sleep in one big mattress because there weren't enough mattresses for everyone margret and henry accidentally put their hands on each other which sends them into an argument character to stop it cuts down a tree which destroys the camp they then try to find some more shelter where they find vic van wrinkle who was trapped here while trying to escape from gaol he follows them in the morning where they fight the skeleton warriors margret is shot in the arm and henry takes her to safety he heals her arm after that bellzabub and mistro state upon their warriors defeat which makes bellzabub send mistro to try and trick henry into abandoning the group character and margret try to find him but they find a old peddler to reveals himself to be mistro who tells them that henry has gone into the swamp they convince him that the peddler who told him that was mistro he rejoins the group and they decide to proceed their way to mistros castle but they encounter the demon rabbit of trafalgar who attacks william and the others hide behind a rock after Williams crying scare away the demon rabbit they make it to the castle. once they make it in bellzabub sends skeleton warriors to fight them William fed up with characters plans to use him as bait for the last time knocks over a shelf full of potions which crush the skeletons to death mistro and bellzabb battles the heroes (and van wrinkle) after margret calls bellzabub a bogey he orders mistro to fatally blast her but henry gets in the way it blasts him killing him everyone including van wrinkle and mistro are sad margret apologizes to henry about all the mean stuff she did to him and she kisses him henry wakes up and he thanks margret he then uses his horrid rays to blast mistro and bellzabub causing the castle to collappe henry saves mistro and mistro reveals that bellzabub was the one who made him evil. bellzabub escapes the castle but everyone survives. they make it back to the castle and korog easliy forgives mistro and mistro beocmes moral mistro character is promoted to captain of the guards and jokee decides to leave with henry and the gang mistro then gives them a lot of gold to have a party and then have everybody dance now as the music after the music ends henry and margret share a kiss Cast Theo Stevenson as Henry Horrison Scarlett Stitt as Margret Moodson Idris Elba as Couragous Character Liam Neeson as Bellzabub (Voice) Ross Marron as Perfect Peter Anjelica Huston as Ms Battle Ax David Schneider as Sidmouth Soggington Jack Sanders as Aerobic Al Reuben Lee as Brainy Brian Lloyd Howells as Rude Ralph Connor O'Mara as Beefy Bart Billy Kennedy as Weeping William Helena Barlow as Sour Susan Patrick Stewart as King Korag and Malevolent Mistro Dick and Dom as The Skeleton Warriors (Voice) Songs The Horrid Nessecities Sung by Henry and Peter Henry i need your help Sung By Character Welcome to Magicland Sung by Character and Animals On The Journey Sung by Henry Margret Character Jokee Battle Ax Sidmouth Al Ralph Peter Bart Brian Susan William Land is a Beautiful Word Sung by Bellzabub and Mistro If i Did,nt Have you Sung by Henry and Margret Im a Knight Sung by Character Their Finest Hour Sung by King Korag Everybody Dance Now Sung by Everyone Category:Sequels Category:Live-action films Category:Musicals